Behind Back Alleys/Transcript
Previously on Criminal Case... Parker- , we have got a call from the Parsons Street Hospital! Hunter-What is it again? Some medicine gone misplaced? Parker (infurated)- No! A fire has started and it can cost lives! , Hunter rush to the hospital at once! Chapter 1 Rushing Resident- There is somebody in the dormitory! Two people both angry! Quick... Aaaaaaaaaaah! Hunter- What was that scream? We have to rush there immediately! Investigate Hospital Dormitory Hunter- Well, it seems there's a body to be picked up! Hunter- Wait, she is dead! Hunter- You are right, the badge says Denise Trinh. And you have also found a medical kit and badge! Scan those quickly! Examine Badge. Hunter- Stand , I am bringing the kit. After bringing the kit... Hunter- Okay, so this belongs to a Dr Olson. Let's talk to her! Talk To Dr Olson about the victim. Hunter- Dr Olson, we have a few questions regarding the deceased Denise Trinh. Elsa- Deceased? Denise was killed during the fire? Hunter- Not Exactly! She was murdered using a gun during the chaos. Elsa- Who would murder such an excellent nurse? She was in the ICU when the fire started. Hunter- Thanks for your cooperation, ma'am. Investigate Intensive Care Unit Hunter- , you found a tube-set and a name-card while I got only ashes! Where did you get those hawk-like eyes? Hunter- Forget it, let's check the clues. Examine Name Card Hunter- Seems the name was faded during the fire. Mabye you could run the face in the database... The face seems familiar. After the mini-game... Hunter- That's why the face was familiar! It is of nurse of the year Ariana Mills! Hunter- Let's talk to her! Interrogate Nurse Mills about the fire and the murder Ariana- Such a beautiful nursing center, gone in flames! Hunter- We sympathize with you. It is certainly a shame. Do you know Denise Trinh , a nurse under you? Ariana- Such a fine nurse, murdered! She was helping me in the patient's wellbeing. Hunter- Thanks for cooperation! Examine Tube-Set Hunter- Can you take out those little pieces to figure out the name? After the mini-game.... Hunter- God, you are talented! Well, it seems like this belongs to.. Hunter (shocked)- Darcy Dixon, our mayor! He is such an inspiration. Let's talk to him. Interrogate the Mayor about the murder. Hunter- We regret to inform that the murder of Denise Trinh has befallen our city! Darcy- Truly, a shame, but you need to get to work rather than talk to me! I am only here for a fractured leg! Solve this mystery to help our city! Hunter- Surely, Sir! Analyse Unlocked Medical Kit Hunter- What's up Ximena? Ximena- I am analyzing the final bits of this kit! Atleast does not bother me! Ximena- This kit reveals that the killer took out the kit to help the victims of the fire, while also proving their ability to handle medical equipment! Hunter- A fine clue, Ximena! Thank You! Analyse Victim's Body Dahila- A little more time and Voila! Hunter- Up to your sneakiness agian? Dahila- Since Hunter is annoying, I am telling this straight- the killer knows gun-handling. Hunter- Ok, Nerd, Bye! After the events, Parker- What are you doing- the hospital is about to open! Hunter- Wait, what? Quickly rush there, and I mean quickly! Chapter 2 Darcy- Ok, put that banner there, Sandra and the write Reopening in bold letters! Hunter- Respected, Mayor Dixon, we may take a little more time to open the hospital as the investigation is going on. Darcy- Ugh, Okay, but make it quick! Hunter- , why don't we check the break room? Investigate Break Room Hunter- Look, I found this pager on the floor. Hunter- And you found the murder weapon! Ok, let's quickly do this! Decipher Message Hunter- Think you are up to the task? After the mini-game... Hunter- I admit that was good.... Hunter- Ok, so the name here is Pauline Morales. Let's talk to her! Interrogate Nurse Morales about the murder. Pauline- Hello, officers? Have you found the arsonist? Hunter- No, actually, we are investigating a murder of a nurse named Denise Trinh. Do you know her? Pauline- She was such a fine friend! Who would want to kill her? She thought me to use all the equipment! Hunter- We don't know, but your cooperation has been noted. Examine Gun-''' After the mini-game... Hunter- I will get those colorful particles to Ximena and you clean the microscope. Got it? Hunter- Ok, Thanks! 'Analyse Colorful Particles-' Ximena- You are back, so early? Hunter- Not done with the analysis? Ximena- It was a easy one! The particles left by the killer were Sunny-Side Candies! My brother, the judge keeps on eating them! Hunter- The killer will see their Sunny-Side when we arrest them! '''Investigate Beds Hunter- I found a Pendant and a medicine container! Hunter- What are you waiting for, let's check them! Examine Pendant Hunter- This has an inscription Jayden x Denise! Let's check on him quickly! Interrogate Jayden about the murder. Hunter- I'm Hunter Lynn. You're Jayden Young, I suppose. Can you explain your relationship with Denise Trinh? Jayden- Can't you leave a man to mourn in peace? I am going to shoot the killer! Now let me eat my Sunny-Side Candies in peace! Jayden- To think, I even learnt medical equipment use for her... Hunter- We will leave you to mourn in peace. Examine Faded Message Hunter- God, does every message have to be faded? After the mini-game... Hunter- , I agree this is an angry message. We need to talk to Dr Olson about this. Interrogate Dr Olson about her warning... Elsa- What do you want now? Hunter- We actually wanted to ask about this warning the victim got from you. Elsa- Oh, little Denise thought she could get away with stealing medicine. I spat out my Sunny-Side candies when I heard. Elsa (angry)- I trained in the profession for years and I get this?! Denise thought of herself too highly. I know how to use a gun, I could have blown her brains out! Hunter- Suspicious, you mean guns as her brain was blown out.... Elsa- Now get out! After talking to everybody... Hunter- So, Darcy, Ariana and Pauline thought highly of the victim. Hunter- And her boyfriend, Jayden was in tears... Hunter- The only person i sus- THUD! Chapter 3 Hunter- It seems that Thud came from the ICU, we need to get there urgently! Hunter- Ariana? Are you okay? Ariana- Fell on Water... Ask Nurse Mills what was she doing in the ICU. Hunter- Nurse, what were you doing in the ICU? Ariana- I was just cleaning like normal while listening to music and eating Sunny-Side candies! Hunter- Lol, A defenseless little nurse! Ariana (angry)- I am not defenseless; I can use a gun if you want to see demonstration! Hunter- Let's get out and check the ICU again.... Investigate Machinery-''' Hunter- You found a torn page?! Hunter- I mean, eh, I did find the victim's phone and a watch. '''Examine Victim's Phone Hunter- Incredible! You unlocked it! Hunter- Let's get to Sam quickly! Analyse Phone Sam- Hey I'm Sam! Hunter- Hey, bro, got results from the phone? Sam- Yeah, I found a text conversation in which Jayden broke up with Denise! Hunter- We gotta talk to him quick!